


Parallel Paradox

by LegathyRose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrinette, DJWifi, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, adrienette - Freeform, idk - Freeform, ladrien, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegathyRose/pseuds/LegathyRose
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have often faced difficult akumas, but this certain one had probably been the most peculiar one yet. It was so strange, the akuma had the power of portals. And in this case of scenario, they pasted a portal to another dimension - a parallel universe.However, this mainly effected Ladybug & Chat Noir. It seemed that it was only their lives that were reversed, or better yet- switched. And what's meant by switched, well, you'll find out.





	Parallel Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> right, so this story has elements of switching between Marinette and Adrien, but just so you know there's still like details that are the same in a way? idk i'll explain more in notes at the end of the chapter i guess lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of a change

What stood in front of the duo lied a strange fantasy object. It looked spectacular, magnificent even. It lured the sly cat straight to it. However, as he was about to lay a finger in it, he was immediately paused by the magic yo yo that flew past him. That is when Chat backed out of the hypnotic sense that these portals constantly breathed out, the lady that the yo yo belonged to huffed.

"I'm exhausted from all of these portals he keeps placing! We need to hurry and put him in his place." Ladybug addressed the akuma to her partner, of course. This had been going on for _hours;_ Portal here, portal there! - Ladybug was getting sick of it all. Although the akuma's antics were being repeated, the teenage duo still had no idea how to block the magical gateways, or how to release the akuma from the poor Paris citizen's self.

  As Ladybug welded her lucky charm, she looked around her surroundings for any clues on what to do with the key she had been given. As she gazed around the Paris gardens, she spotted one thing that could help her: A rock? Ladybug shrugged, assuming it was their last resort. She shared glance at Chat Noir, and both of them raced towards the rock in order to get it, but as they jumped to reach the specific item, something peculiar stood in the way of them.

A portal.

  _Fuck._

Before either of them could retreat, the swirly, mysterious doorway had sucked them in and before they knew it, they woke up from their bedrooms. Well, their new bedrooms. Unknown to these new changes, they both woke up from their slumber assuming it's a normal day for them - however, everything for their lives has changed. Switched around, perhaps.

~~~

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, (who would be considered a daughter to bakers in most stories) was now converted through a portal into the daughter of the best designers in town, also known as Dupain-Designs.  She was a model, one of the most beautiful pieces of work anyone has ever set their eyes on. Her parents were so proud of her, and even though she was a model and had been transformed into this alternate self of hers, she still held on to her aspiration of being a designer, and taking over her family business. 

'6:00 AM' - her alarm wrote across it's digital screen; time to get ready for school. It was a brand new school week, and she was ecstatic to see her best friend. The best thing about school for Marinette was the fact she could be free with her friends at school, as although she's supported by her parents immensely,  she has still got a name and reputation upon her. Heck - she's still lucky she even got permission to go to a public school in the first place, as her parents were very protective of her - They only  want the best for their sweet daughter, who they believed deserved the chance to have her wish and go to public school.

It was only Marinette's second term there, therefore she'd gathered how public school works by now. Well, sort of. As her limbo parked in front of the school, she greeted her best friend - the one and only, Alya. She was a stunning, curved teenager who loved stories of superheroes. Alya walked over to Marinette, delivering their 'secret' handshake to one another.

"Hey girl! The weekend dragged so long without you! I wish you didn't have your photo shoots all weekend, we could've had a blast!" Alya complained, believing that Marinette had constant photo shoots all weekend. Even though that was semi-true, Marinette was doing another thing too. She was strolling the streets as one of the Paris' superhero duos.

She was strolling around as Chat Noir. 

"Aha, yeah, it really sucked. I mean, don't get me wrong! I love photo shoots, and my parents for letting me model but I just wish I had more free time, y'know?" Marinette gratefully grinned as her and Alya started walking into school. 

As the two young girls began their walk to class, Marinette bumped into someone on her way.

"Oh! Adrien! So sorry, I didn't see you there!" Marinette giggled at the end, apologising dearly to her friend that she accidentally bumped into.

"N-no problem, Marinette. Sorry I fell for you- I mean! Fell in you- I - No, that's not-"

"It's alright! It's partially my fault as well." Marinette continued her chuckle, as the blonde boy only continued to blush. His tall friend, Nino, elbowed him to indicate what he's doing. However, their conversation came to a halt as the school bell rang, meaning it was time for class.   

 

~~~

After the long lasting class, that seemed as if it wen't on for years, it was finally time for lunch. As Marinette and Alya left the room, Nino turned to the still crimson toned boy.

"Dude. You are seriously crazy about Marinette! You can't even speak a word to her, man!"

"I know! She's just so cute, and talented! Have you seen her designs? Oh my god, I love her designs so much! She's very good at creativity. I can't speak to her normally! I don't know what it is, but whenever she's around I just loose any sense of confidence!" Adrien spurred out, sighing as he realised how bad his crush on the magnificent Marinette has become.

"Yeah, I can tell. Look, I don't mind helping you out! I mean, Alya's her best friend right?", Adrien nodded at his buddy's question, "I can get through to Marinette through Alya. Me and _Als'_ have been pals since, like, pre-school. It'd be totally chill." Nino suggested in a very calming tone. Adrien thought through Nino's plan, and well, maybe it would be the best option for him? Since he can't even speak a coherent sentence to Marinette, maybe this would be his best plan to have her helplessly fall in love with him?

"Hmmm, maybe. Let me think it through a bit more, but until then we're practically missing all of our lunch break, so let's head out." Adrien lifted from his seat, yanking his bag over his shoulder, careful not to damage Tikki in the meantime. Honestly, he just wished he could sometimes disperse from Adrien forever and live as Ladybeetle.

As the two teenage boys made their way through the cafeteria, Nino's eyes placed on the perfect bench to sit at. Before he could even ask Adrien if it would be okay, he took his arm and dragged him along to the table. Adrien was surprised by the sudden tug of his friend's strength, and barely knew what was happening until he arrived at his destination.

"Nino! Adrien! Hey guys!" The cute raven haired girl spoke excitedly, only to gain Adrien's attention. Of course he would be forced to sit on the same table as the girl that caused his blood the boil with butterflies, he knew Nino was going to go along with the plan before he even gave him permission to do so.

"'Sup ladies. May me and my dude sit with you?" Receiving two nodding heads from the girls to indicate yes, Nino confidentially sat down. Adrien, however - took a little while longer to address the situation fully, "Come on, dude, take a seat!" Nino whispered to the nervous wreck of a friend of his, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Marinette wondered: _what's up with Adrien? How come he's so confident around everyone else, except me?_ Maybe he was still mad at her at his first day, when they had an unfortunate first encounter with one another? She didn't continue to dwell on her thoughts, and figured that she would ask him what's wrong sooner or later.

"So, have you guys heard of the new rollerskating rink that's opening soon?" Alya indicated a conversation starter, grabbing the whole group's attention. This only sprung a somewhat devious plan to Nino's mind.

Nino smirked, "Hell yea. Adrien and I definitely want to go when it opens. Care to accompany us, ladies?" Trying to be as relaxed as possible, he suggested an idea that caused Adrien to gulp. 

 _Why is he doing this to me?_ Adrien pursed his lips in disappointment for his friend, but that didn't stop his blush from increasing when he heard Marinette's response.

 

"I'd love to go! It will be so fun!" She gleamed on, smiling brightly. _So Cute._ Adrien's eyes turned wide, and he was absolutely overjoyed that she agreed to go. 

After Alya also agreed, the group chatted for the rest of lunch, planning on what day to go after the rink opened the week after. However, Adrien really didn't put much input into the conversation, as he was still overwhelmed with thoughts about how he'd even talk to Marinette without stuttering at the outing.

~~~~

The wind flew through her hair, an astonishing feeling flying through her body. Marinette adored being Chat Noir, it gave her a chance to loosen up and be as cheesy as she wants with the love of her life - or so she believed.

"Boo!" She sneaked on her partner, Ladybeetle, which caused him to jump at the scare, "Sorry, cat got your tongue?"

"You wish, Chat." Ladybeetle said as he sighed, "Lets just get on with the patrol."

And so, the magic duo raced around pretty Paris, discovering new hidden meanings behind the town each week. Chat loved how it felt to be on patrol, especially with Ladybeetle - she wouldn't rather have it any other way.

Hours on end, the howling blow breathed through them, intoxicating them with the sense of freedom. Free from being themselves. Sure, they both loved akuma attacks purely because they loved the thrill of saving the day, but the black feline girl adored going on patrol more - seeing only her light of ladybeetle, and nothing else. How Chat wished her daily life could be this, every moment feeling like a thousand butterflies flying through her. She only wished she'd know the person behind the mask, however she respected her man's wishes of identity, and so she never pushed the conversation.

As the sun fell behind them and the stars rose up into the sky, lighting the best features of the soaring duo, the night came to an end. The two separated to their homes, Chat Noir to her mansion, and Ladybeetle to his home, that lived above his dad's bakery. However, his father wasn't the nicest of bakers. 

As Ladybeetle jumped into his bedroom, his transformation worn off; bright lights and glitter gleamed from him as he continued to do so. Adrien pushed his fingers through his hair and sighed, giving one of his posters of Marinette a final glance before he left the day and fell into a slumber.

But, there was still one thing in his room awake. Tikki. Who was currently Adrien's. She was confused - shocked even. She had no idea what happened, and had no clue as of why Adrien was her wielder instead of Marinette. She and Plagg were the only ones to remember, the only ones to know. They had to figure this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so, it might be confusing but basically in an akuma attack marinette and adrien like switched lives in this parallel paradox but they still have similarities to their old selves- such as their parents' attitudes and sort of personality? idk it seems OOC alot to me but lol idk if im gonna continue this story, If you have any suggestions if I should continue please inbox/comment! :D
> 
> also, idk if i should name adrien as ladybug or ladybeetle when he's transformed, I used ladybeetle for now to stop confusion but idk y'all its up to you
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed! byee!!


End file.
